


Lucky in Love

by Farah_Rose



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Free! Dive to the Future, Living Together, M/M, Students, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: Haru was in line at the Cafe waiting to purchase a slice of chocolate cake for Makoto. He wasn't trying to eavesdrop but he couldn't resist when he heard the first line of their conversation behind him.“Did you guys see Tachibana-san today? He was wearing the red plaid shirt again.”





	Lucky in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this on my phone so the tagging sucks. That's it. Just an interpretation of MakoHaru at college in season three.
> 
> Enjoy.

Haru was in line at the Cafe waiting to purchase a slice of chocolate cake for Makoto. His coach had a family emergency ending practice early. Haru knew immediately what he wanted to do with his new found free time. His other half, as he was known to all Haru’s swim team, was putting in extra hours everyday these past couple of weeks in preparation for his exams whilst Haru had his own exams to prepare for and an intense swimming regimen for his upcoming tournament. They barely got time to spend together, only a short phone call and simple texts here and there. If they didn't live in the same apartment Haru wasn't sure he would see Makoto at all. Honestly Haru was missing his best friend more than anything. Even if it was a simple glimpse, he was going to see Makoto today. On his way he decided to pop into the Cafe close to Makoto’s school and get his favourite dessert before locating him. His hunch would be to try the Library first. 

He heard the jingle of the door indicating new customers. He glanced over his shoulder and saw three girls about his age take up the spot behind him in the line. Normally he usually ignore strangers around him if they aren't interacting with him but the first line of their conversation instantly peaked his interest. 

“Did you guys see Tachibana-san today? He was wearing the red plaid shirt again.” She said, it sounded more like a squeal to his sensitive ears. 

“And his glasses. He’s too dreamy.” another one sighed happily. 

“I wonder how many love confessions he received today.” a third voice asked. This was news to Haru. Makoto never mentioned this. Haru was trying hard to keep in his laughter. Maybe Makoto thought Haru would tease him about it. He shook his head, he was going to ask him about it later though. 

“Who knows. But it never matters does it.” the first girl sounded dejected. 

“No. He rejects them all every time.” her friends agreed. Haru almost felt sorry for them but his genuine sympathy went out his gentle giant of a best friend. He knew how much Makoto disliked rejecting advances. He always felt sad for having to turn down a confession, much less multiple. He never wanted to break anyone’s heart. 

“I know! And he's always so nice about it too, like you can tell he genuinely doesn't want to break your heart. It's so unfair. He’s super hot AND super kind.” the third girl admitted like she spoke from experience. 

Haru almost nodded in agreement. It was his turn at the counter. He quickly ordered one slice of chocolate cake, a hot chocolate for Makoto and green tea for himself. He wasn't a big fan of the sweet desserts. Usually one spoonful of cake is enough for him. 

“His Haruka must be one lucky girl.” he almost dropped his items when he heard that.  
“Most definitely. She has to be amazing to capture the heart of Tachibana-san this way. He’s always smiling when he's on the phone or a message comes through.” Haru couldn't help the smile that stretched his lips as he paid for his items. 

“I know. I wish he could smile at me like that. I hope she knows how lucky she is.” 

He kept his head bowed when he turned to pass them. He didn't think he would be able to keep his expression blank if he caught their gazes. He could easily blame the cold for the extra pink on his cheeks. The edges of his lips were threatening to smile again. It was all Makoto’s fault. Haru could remember the time where a blank expression was his niche. But with the predicted shift in their relationship, Haru found himself smiling openly and on a regular basis for no apparent reason sometimes. It was horrible but not really. He was almost to the door when he heard the jingle again. 

“Haru!” speak of the devil. Wide green eyes locked unto blue ones when he lifted his head. He stopped frozen in his tracks. They stared at each other for a small moment. The pace of Haru’s heartbeat quickened ever so slightly at the presence of his love. 

“Hey Makoto.” he smiled with a shrug of his shoulders. Makoto’s usual tamed hair was a windblown mess, he looked adorable. Haru’s fingers itched to run through the light brown locks and bring them under control. He heard the girls behind him sigh. He fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

“What are you doing here?” Makoto asked him breathlessly, giving him the impression that he ran to the cafe. He looked at Haru like he still didn't believe he was in front of him so Haru stepped closer, knocking their shoulders together playfully. 

“I came to surprise you. My practice got cancelled. I was going to bring you hot chocolate and cake before heading home.” he said softly, showing Makoto the small brown bag in his hand. 

“Thank you.” Makoto ran a hand through his hair. He smiled instantly lighting up his face but Haru could still see the wariness and the dark circles under his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” he stepped closer until he could feel the warmth radiating off the taller man’s body. 

“Oh yeah, just tired.” he responded, his eyes softening. He placed his hand on Haru’s arm gently. “I missed you.” he whispered, trying to be aware of their surroundings but only having eyes for each other in that moment. 

“I missed you too.” He responded softly. 

“Let me grab my stuff and we can go home together.” He took the cake from Haru, freeing one of his hands which Makoto grasped tightly. Their fingers intertwined together perfectly. 

“I'll wait for you at the school’s entrance.” Haru squeezed his hand, wanting to place a kiss on Makoto’s knuckles. But he would save that until they safely in their warm and toasty apartment. 

“Okay Haruka.” Makoto released his hand reluctantly. His gaze was so focused on Haru that he missed the collective gasp behind them. With one last shared gaze, Makoto finally noticed the girls in the line. He waved at them before rushing out the door to retrieve his things leaving Haru with three opened mouthed shock faces staring at his back. 

 

“Good afternoon Ladies.” he turned around to greet them with a sweet smile. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and was about to turn towards the door. He forgot one more thing so he faced the girls one last time,. 

“Oh and yes, I do know how lucky I am. Have a nice day.” Then he was out of the Cafe before any of them responded to him. 

“Holy shit!” was the last thing he heard as the doors shut. Haru laughed, a rare occurrence if you are not one of his close friends. No one was there to witness it so it never happened in his opinion. 

 

By the time he arrived at the school gates, Makoto was jogging to meet him with his school bag in hand. He took his hot chocolate. They settled into their usual comfortable silence each sipping on their hot beverage when they changed directions to their apartment. 

“Is everything okay?” Haru asked eventually. His boyfriend looked bushed. But when turned, Haru could see the small smile of contentment on his tired face. 

Taking Haru’s slimmer hand in his, Makoto brought his knuckles to his warm soft lips and kissed it. “It's perfect.” he replied. Haru sighed, they were always thinking the same thing. 

“I love you.” He said. He couldn't remember the last time they said it to each other without having to rush off somewhere. 

“I love you too Haru-chan.” Haru was too much in love and too happy at that moment to mumble his usual reply. He simply rolled his eyes, tighten his grip on Makoto’s hand and continued their journey home, chatting happily about their respective days.

**Author's Note:**

> For the life of me I could not think about a good title for this story. If anyone has a better one, please let me know!  
> Thank you for reading and I hope to write more MakoHaru fics in the future. Season three is inspiring. :)


End file.
